


Her Alphabet

by Miscellaneous_mess



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alphabet, Background Relationships, Birthday, Birthday Party, Boss/Employee Relationship, Dead Emilie Agreste, F/M, First Dates, I'm Bad At Summaries, Laser Tag, Rollerblades & Rollerskates, gabenath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_mess/pseuds/Miscellaneous_mess
Summary: “No, Nathalie, let him go, but I expect you to go with him and make sure he doesn't do anything to harm the Agreste name.”Nathalie was surprised Gabriel was willing with little persuasion but she didn't put much thought into it. She sits there bored until Gabriel Agreste shows up...
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Her Alphabet

“Nathalie, please, Nino wants me to be there for his birthday!” Adrian begged.  
“I will ask your father,” Nathalie agreed.   
“Thank you!” Adrien said and threw his arms around her waist.  
“Don't get your hopes up Adrien, your father can be a very stubborn man, and you have a full schedule that day.”   
Adrien let go of his father's assistant, “it just means so much that you’ll ask.”   
Nathalie smiled at the poor boy who just wanted a normal day with his friends and turned to go talk to his father. 

“Sir?” Nathalie said as she knocked.  
“Yes, Nathalie?” he asked as she walked in.  
“Your son would like to go to his friend's birthday party this Saturday.”   
“He already has a photoshoot scheduled for that day as well as an extra Chinese lesson, he has been falling behind.”   
“Of course, sir, I’ll tell him right away.”   
“No, Nathalie, let him go, but I expect you to go with him and make sure he doesn't do anything to harm the Agreste name.”  
Nathalie nodded, “I’m sure he’ll be very pleased sir,” Nathalie said and turned to leave.  
“Nathalie?” Gabriel called.  
“Yes, sir?”  
“Where is this ‘party’ happening at?”  
“The roller skating rink downtown,” Nathalie answered.   
“Thank you, you're free to go now.”  
Nathalie nodded and left the room. 

“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you, Nathalie!” Adrien cheered when Nathalie told him that he was allowed to go.   
“There is one condition, your father said I have to go with you.”  
“I’m going to be the only one there with a chaperone,” Adrien complained.  
“It’s that or you can't go at all,” Nathalie pointed out.  
“I know,” Adrien groaned, “I wish he remembered what it’s like to be a kid.”   
“Your father is only doing what he feels is best,” Nathalie said and left as Adrien huffed against the couch. 

“He’ll never understand what it's like to be a teenager” Adrien complained as Plagg came out from Adrien’s jacket.   
“Relax, kid, I’m sure you can ditch the nanny at the party and be free,” Plagg assured him.  
“I know it's not her fault that she constantly has to babysit me but I wish she didn't follow my father’s order exactly.”  
“She let you go to school,” Plagg pointed out, “still a horrible decision on your part.”   
Adrien just signed, he knew Nathalie had about as much choice in the matter as she did, getting upset at her wouldn't do anything, it wasn't her decision to make.

That Saturday, Nathalie sat bored in the roller rink as she watched the teenagers skate circles around the track. She watched as Alix left some kid's heads spinning and watched as Kim tried to catch up to her until Alix eventually lapped him. Nathalie watched as some of the couples skated hand in hand. There was Nino and Alya who both skated fluently although slowly. There was Rose who urged Juleka to step away from the wall as they skated together. Ivan was practically dragging Mylène. Nathaniel and Marc were in a similar position as Juleka and Rose except neither really wanted to leave the wall. Chloé tried skating to get Adrien’s attention but after she fell she deemed skating a ‘ridiculous waste of time’ but held Sabrina’s hand as the two made their way slowly in a circle. This left Marinette and Adrien, both of which were rather good on their skates. Marinette’s blush was obvious when Adrien touched her hand. She scratched her head with her other hand as she smiled as their fingers wove together. 

It all felt like some pathetic high school sitcom to Nathalie, who could feel herself dozing off after the first half-hour. She knew she was supposed to be watching Adrien, but what damage could the kid cause at a birthday party? Unless there was an akuma, which Nathalie doubted because Gabriel knew Adrien was here, there wasn't any danger at the otherwise empty rink.

“Nathalie,” she heard a voice and felt a pair of hands on her shoulders which made her jump.  
She quickly whipped her head around, which made her bun fall out, only to see Gabriel.  
“Oh, sir, you startled me. Why are you here though? Is everything alright?”  
“I thought you could use some company,” he said and pointed over to the sign that advertised the laser tag, “I bet I can beat you.”  
“Let me put my hair up in a ponytail and you have a deal,” Nathalie smirked, happy to see her boss letting loose for once. 

She went to the bathroom for the mirror and let her hair completely tumble down as she took the elastic out. The lightly curled strands were then immediately gathered into her hands as she threw her hair into a high ponytail.   
Gabriel paused seeing her like that once again, he reached out and tucked the red stand behind her ear, “it’s like we are back in high school.” 

Nathalie thought back, yes, they had come here once in their high school days, and she always had her hair in a ponytail while in high school. If she remembered correctly it was for some kid’s birthday as well. She couldn't forget the class game of laser tag, however, where she had won. Nathalie had never gone out much but she knew back in her day it was a popular hangout spot.  
“I won that class game,” Nathalie smirked, “and I intend to win this one.”

After the three minute round of sneaking around the surroundings that glowed in the darkness and shooting from sometimes obscure angles, Nathalie cheered when she came out victorious. 

“I wasn't trying!” Gabriel insisted, “I demand a rematch, and this time I’m not going easy on you.”  
He didn't particularly care about the rematch but he did enjoy seeing Nathalie happy. Even if he tried to win the game again, he was sure he would lose again. Winning didn't matter to him when her smile felt like the biggest prize.  
“You always have been a sore loser, but I’ll happily take the chance to kick your ass again.” 

Less than fifteen seconds had gone by when Gabriel found Nathalie. She shot him once and watched as his equipment went dead for the few seconds she knew it took to reset. She was confused as instead of running away to make some type of escape while he couldn’t be shot, or shoot, he walked towards her. He continued to make his way closer to her even when his equipment lit up signaling he could be shot and was able to shoot her again. Nathalie was confused when Gabriel didn't shoot her and held the gun pointed towards him but didn't shoot as she slowly backed up. Gabriel continued to walk towards Nathalie until she was backed against a wall. When Nathalie bumped into the wall, the gun in her hands fell against her hip and she was thankful it was attached to the vest so it didn't fall to the ground and break. She could imagine breaking their equipment came with an unpleasant fine. Gabriel, who had already let his gun fall against his waist, pinned Nathalie’s arms above her head.

“Not such a sharpshooter now, are you?” he snarled into her ear.   
Nathalie had never been more confused but she didn't have much time to think about the statement until Gabriel’s lips were on hers. 

“I-” Nathalie started to say after the kiss but Gabriel shot her vest with his laser gun and quickly ran away before her equipment reset. 

The music in the arena changed signaling that only thirty seconds were left before the end of the game, they were both tied having only shot each other once. Gabriel managed to get Nathalie one last time before the time ended. This made him the winner of the round.

“Not such a sharpshooter now, are you?” Gabriel repeated with a smirk as they exited the arena.  
“Why-why did you-” Nathalie tried to form a sentence but was cut off by Gabriel kissing her again.   
“You taste sweeter than victory,” Gabriel decided.   
“Why- what about Emilie?” Nathalie finally asked one of the multiple questions in her head.   
“What about her?” Gabriel asked simply.  
“Well aren't you trying to get her back, why would you kiss me?” Nathalie regained her composure and her voice returned to its natural neutral and emotionless tone.   
“It felt right,” Gabriel said, “when I saw you smile after you won the first game, I just had this feeling that I would do anything to see that smile, and I wanted to be the one to make you smile like that every time.”   
“So it was just instinct? You don't like me, you still love her?” Nathalie held herself together even though she wanted to cry. She couldn't even bear to say Emilie’s name, she couldn't, Nathalie knew she was always just going to be a second choice.

Nathalie didn't even wait for a response to her question as she went to go back to her seat and figured Gabriel would leave. They could continue as if the reckless moment happened.   
Gabriel grabbed her wrist and spun her back around. He held her close as he kissed her again. 

“Stop! Just stop!” Nathalie commanded trying to break away but Gabriel’s grip held her close, “I can't- I’m not playing a stupid mind game with you.”   
“This isn't a game,” Gabriel told her.  
“Then what is it? You can't just kiss me whenever you feel like it, I’m not some temporary replacement.”   
“You aren't a replacement, Nathalie, you’re- you are amazing, beautiful, clever, should I go through the rest of the alphabet?”   
Nathalie blushed, she certainly wouldn't have minded Gabriel continuing but he still hadn't answered her question. 

“What am I to you? Because if D is for doll or P is for plaything, I don't want this.”  
“No, I was hoping that G would be for girlfriend though?”   
“And R isn't for replacement?”   
“R is definitely for radiant,” Gabriel assured her.   
“Then I’ll happily be your girlfriend,” Nathalie smiled.   
Gabriel kissed her again, “I love you, Nath.”  
“I love you too, Gabriel.”  
It felt odd to say his name, but the way Gabriel blushed when she said it, she didn't mind. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Nathalie?”  
“Hmm?” Nathalie hummed, barely glancing up from her menu.

It was their three year anniversary and Gabriel had taken them to Nathalie’s favorite restaurant to celebrate. 

“You know how W has always stood for witty?”  
Their alphabet game hadn’t stopped after their ‘first date’, they still referred to it as a date even if they weren't technically a couple at the time. In fact, on their one year anniversary, Gabriel had gotten her a scrapbook of ‘her alphabet’. The whole book was a book filled with the adjectives that described Nathalie. She did recall that the W page was witty. 

“Yes,” she answered with a pleasant smile.   
“Well, I was thinking we could change that to be wife?” Gabriel said as he got down on one knee and presented Nathalie a beautiful ring.   
“Yes! Yes, we can definitely change that,” Nathalie said, trying to stop the tears that formed in her eyes.   
Gabriel slipped the ring onto her finger before standing up to kiss her. The guests in the restaurant cheered for the now engaged couple. 

“What is G then now? It can't be girlfriend?”   
“Well, it could be glamorous, gorgeous, genius, great, graceful, genuine?” Gabriel suggested.   
Nathalie just kissed Gabriel again, “I love you, Gabriel.”  
“I love you too Nath.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

About two months after they had gotten married Nathalie laid with her head on her husband's chest. They were cuddling on the couch, under a blanket, as a movie played. 

“Gabriel?” Nathalie said quietly.  
“Yes, Nathalie?”   
“You know how P always stood for perfect, even though I’m far from it.”   
“One, you are perfect. Two, yes I do know, I am the one who made your alphabet.”  
“Well, I was thinking we could change it to a word that describes me a little better now?”  
“What would that be Nath?”  
“Pregnant,” she mumbled.   
“You're pregnant?   
“Yes,” she said hesitating.  
Gabriel leaned down to kiss her, “that's amazing.”   
“You're okay with this? I know we really didn't talk about it much-”  
Gabriel cut Nathalie off, “it’s great news. I couldn't be happier.” 

Nathalie smiled and relaxed against her husband's chest once again. She loved him, and in her whole alphabet of letters, she knew she would always come back to U. 

(I’m sorry I tried to make this last line really sweet and romantic while referring to Gabriel but it didn't work to well but that's how we are ending this)

Nathalie's Alphabet as told by Gabriel (if you're curious what I would have used for the other letters, and some justification)

A- amazing  
B-beautiful  
C- clever  
D- diligent  
E- elegant   
F- familial (he always noticed how she took care of Adrien)   
G- girlfriend to ______ (Graceful was always Gabriel’s favorite)  
H- honest  
I- incredible  
J- judicious (he had to use a dictionary to find this one)  
K- kind  
L- loving  
M- mine (he is very possessive and gets jealous easily)   
N- neat  
O- organized   
P- perfect to pregnant (as least temporarily)  
Q- quiet  
R- radiant   
S- sharpshooter (yeah he always kept this one, and she could still beat him any day)   
T- top (jk… Unless) trustworthy  
U- unique  
V- victorious (she had him and she won a lot of the family game nights)  
W- witty to wife  
X- xenodochial, this means friendly to strangers, synonym: hospitable (he didn't know this once existed but he went with it)  
Y- youthful  
Z- zealous

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this is common in other places but where I live EVERY roller rink has a laser tag place attached. Also, this was completely inspired but Kat and Patrick's paintball date, because it's adorable af, from 10 things I hate about you (great movie if you haven't watched)


End file.
